


Seating Arrangements

by Xyliandra



Series: Inconsequential [2]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Office, Possibly Pre-Slash, implied post-Kyoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-prequel to "More Than a Footnote", but works as a stand alone piece.</p><p>Watari tries to move a couch into Tatsumi's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seating Arrangements

 

_Thud._

Groan.

“Dammit.”

Tatsumi sighed and looked up at the scene he had been trying to ignore. “Watari, what are you doing?”

“Getting this couch in your office. Now come and help me.”

“Why,” Tatsumi chose his words carefully, “are you putting a couch in my office?”

“You need one,” Watari stated simply, moving to a different vantage point along the couch’s perimeter. He tried pushing it through the door frame, as unsuccessful as before.

“I don’t need-”

“Your seating options are uncomfortably as hell,” the  blonde interrupted.

“I have no problems with my chair.”

Watari rolled his eyes with an exacerbated sigh. “Of course _you_ don’t. You have a cushy, comfy, rolly chair. But the rest of us get to endure the hard-ass torture devices masquerading as chairs. It’s ridiculous.”

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses while regarding the offending chairs. “If your problem lies in the chairs, that doesn't explain why you are trying, unsuccessfully, to move a couch into my office.”

Watari hopped over the arm of the chair. He landed half-laying, half-propped up on the couch. “Because couches are _better!_ Besides, I’m the one who spends the most time sitting in here while we negotiate my expenditures. It’s only fair that I pick the furniture.”

“Speaking of expenditures…” Tatsumi’s eyes hardened slightly, examining the couch as if he were seeing it for the first time. “Where did you procure the funds for this couch?”

“From you of course!” Watari replied with a devious grin. The secretary’s stoic demeanor faltered momentarily, mentally sorting through the requests he had approved in the past few weeks.

“I would have never approved a funding request for a couch.”

“Which is why I didn't submit one. However, you did approve my request to purchase lab equipment.” Tatsumi narrowed his eyes sharply.

“Requests for lab equipment are granted only for items that increase productivity and efficiency in the lab.” There was a dangerous edge to his tone.

“It’s not like I was _totally_ lying-- this couch **will**  help my productivity in the lab. The less time I spend recovering from sitting in those chairs means more research I can conduct.” Tatsumi looked over Watari suspiciously, not convinced. “It would also give Tsuzuki a safe place to go,” Watari continued quietly. “He might stay longer if he’s comfortable.”

Tatsumi mulled over this theory. Tsuzuki _had_ been dropping by more frequently, failing to hide the distress in his eyes behind the false smile. The secretary sighed. “Watari, off the couch.”

The other man blinked in disbelief. “But-”

“Get off the couch,” he repeated, standing from his chair, “Or I will remove you.” Watari saw the shadows in the room inching towards him. He leaped from his spot on the couch.

“What the hell Tatsumi!”

“You’ll never get it through the door that way.” The shadows reached around the couch, enveloping it in elegant tendrils. “It needs to be at angle.” Watari watched, wide eyed as the couch was lifted in the air. “Now,” Tatsumi locked eyes with the blonde scientist, “Where do you propose we put this?”

Watari broke into a brilliant smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a couch featured in "More Than a Footnote". Tatsumi is far too practical to have placed it there himself, so I felt compelled to explain its appearance.


End file.
